


First Date

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [50]
Category: General Hospital, Numb3rs
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: She was beautiful and he was sure they were going to have an amazing time together on their first date.





	First Date

Fandoms: General Hospital/Numb3rs  
Title: First Date  
Characters: Sam McCall and Don Eppes  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Don Eppes  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Crossover. Het.  
Summary: She was beautiful and he was sure they were going to have an amazing time together on their first date.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 189

Word used: Whistle

Drabble #50: First Date

Don Eppes let out a loud whistle when he saw his date for the night, Sam McCall. She was beautiful and he was sure they were going to have an amazing time together on their first date.

He pulled up and parked in her driveway, checked to make sure his hair and clothes weren't a mess, then exited his SUV. Don walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell, excited, as he waited for Sam.

He had seen her pass by the window and she looked beautiful. The door opened and she stood before him in all her glory. It took him several moments to get any words out.

"I'm Don Eppes and I have a feeling we're gonna have a great time tonight," Don said, unable to keep his eyes from constantly roaming over Sam's body. He couldn't get over how stunning she was.

"It's nice to meet you, Don. I'm Sam McCall. Let me get my purse and then I'll be ready to go." She motioned for Don to come inside and once she had gotten her purse and locked up the house, the two of them left for their date.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
